Talking to the Moon
by iheartmiz
Summary: After the incident Michelle has been extremely depressed and would barely do anything. Randy was determined to get her to at least smile again and he won't rest until he does but Michelle only seems focused on the moon.


**Talking to the Moon**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading it means a lot :D this fanfic is somewhat based on the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars**

"Chelle you gotta eat something this isn't healthy," The short brunette said to her best friend. "Look Layla I'm not hungry I appreciate you trying to help out but I can take care of myself," The tall blonde said. Michelle has never been the same since that accident. She has been so depressed she won't eat, smile, laugh, nothing. She has also tried to commit suicide on several occasions. She has lost most of her friends but Layla, Randy, Kaitlyn, Christian, Mike, and Eve. Nothing was going right for Michelle she lost everything and her relationship with Ted was not helping.

"Please just take a bite of your sandwich," Randy said as he touched her hand. Randy and Michelle have been friends since Freshman year of High School and Randy has loved her ever since. He always wanted Michelle but he knew that she didn't feel the same. He moved on but always found himself loving Michelle more. She looked at him and said, "Fine but can you guys just stop bugging me!" She took a bite of her sandwich and everybody nodded. "So about that party I'm supposed to throw next week," Mike said with a _sorry but_ look on his face, "I have to move it to two weeks, it's spring break and Eve and I want to go to Cancun." Eve and Mike looked at each other which such love in their eyes. Michelle was jealous she wish Ted would look at her like that but lately he's been a total douche.

"Ted! I'm glad you made it," Michelle said trying to smile. Ted looked back and saw her. "Hey babe," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry but I need to talk to the dean he's on my ass again." Michelle nodded knowing that is father is the dean. Randy glared at Ted as he walked away. "Somebody's a little bit jealous," Kaitlyn said with a smile on her face. "I am not jealous Kaitlyn," Randy responded. "Well I got to go study for exams," Christian said while signaling Kaitlyn to come with him. "I'm getting tired I think I'm gonna take a nap or something," she said and then they left. Layla playfully rolled her eyes. "We all know what they're really doing." she giggled. Michelle looked down and then back up. "Well this was nice and all but I'm going to go home. Thanks guys you really are awesome," she said as she got up. "Do you mind if I go with you Michelle. I'm worried about you and I don't want you to try anything stupid again," Randy said with a concerned look on his face. Michelle glared at him but she was weak and gave in. "Bye guys see you later," Layla, Eve, and Mike said as Michelle and Randy left.

Randy took the driver's seat and the car ride was awkward. After a while Randy broke the ice. "Michelle...what happened? You don't want to tell anybody about the accident and well we've been friends since high school. You can tell me anything," he said. Michelle looked at him and then at her feet. "I know I can but it's just been really hard on me. You know you're important to me. Once I feel more comfortable I'll talk but for know I just don't know." Randy felt apart of him die. He remembered their relationship to be the best friendship that anybody has ever witnessed there were no secrets between them. He knew everything about her and doesn't know what went wrong. It was the night of the party last month and she hasn't been the same since. I feel so far away from her and I want her back "Well we're here," he said smiling at her. She looked at me and got out of the car. I took the keys from her hand. Then she hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered. Randy didn't want to ask questions but just keep her in his arms forever. She broke the hug and tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to do.

They both went inside and talked forever but the incident was never brought up by either of them. Then Michelle got a text from her boyfriend Ted. The text read: _Hey Michelle I'm breaking up with you :/ I found somebody else. Sorry._ Michelle just sighed she knew it was coming sooner or later. "What happened Chelly," Randy asked concerned. Michlle looked at him and said, "Ted dumped me, I knew it was coming though. He left me like everybody else." Randy hugged her and said, "Chelle Ted doesn't deserve you he's just an asshole. Never ever would I leave your side even if you murdered somebody. You have a great group of friends and if people can't handle you at your worst they don't deserve you at your best." Michelle started to cry and then Randy got a little teary eyed as well. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air. You stay here okay." "But Michelle it's raining outside," he said. "Please just let me go." Randy nodded and Michelle went outside.

She sat down in her backyard staring at the bright full moon. "Hey Dad it's me. I miss you so much and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I feel like it's all my fault," Michelle said as she began to cry. "I know you wouldn't want me to think that so I don't but without you I haven't been able to do anything but play softball. It was our sport and I will never quit playing. Every game that I have played I played for you. I know your watching over me and that's why I didn't haven't died yet. Dad, I think I have my own guardian angel here on earth." Randy couldn't help but to watch Michelle. "Well Randy has been there for me though everything and when I OD he was there to take me to the hospital. He really is a great guy dad...he's one of the only reasons I want to keep living. It has been so hard on me dad I haven't smiled or laughed or anything since you died. I've been just so depressed and I don't know how I'm going to get over this." Michelle started to cry again "I just...I just..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Randy walked over to Michelle's side. "It's okay Chelly I'm here now. Please tell me why you're crying," he said. He wiped the tears from her eyes and for the first time in months she smiled but as she was about to speak her smile faded. "Well I wasn't supposed to be at that party my dad said that I needed to rest for my softball. We got into an argument and I left. He came and picked me up and on the way he got into a car accident that killed him. He was the most important person in my life and he left without me saying goodbye," Michelle said as she started to cry once again. "I blamed myself everyday and I remember when I was about 12 my dad said if he left me for work or if he were to die I could always reach him if I talked to the moon. My neighbors think I'm crazy but I don't care. I miss him so much." Michelle just bursted out in tears and Randy put her head against his chest. "It's ok Michelle. I'm here now and there is nothing you need to worry about I'll protect you." Michelle nodded her head. "Randal Keith Orton," she said. "Yes," he responded. "I love you and I always have." She smiled at him and he was in complete shock. "I have loved you since the day I met you." Then he kissed her and she didn't fight it. "Know let's get inside before you get sick," Randy said. Michelle giggled and followed him inside.

Michelle's life was at peace and she was madly in love with her new boyfriend. After they graduated College Randy and Michelle got married and they had two beautiful children. Michelle would still go out every night when there was a moon and talked to her father but she was finally happy.


End file.
